1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an air permeable composite film. More particularly, the method relates to a method for manufacturing a composite film with superior air and moisture vapor permeability, which is particularly suited for microwave heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of air and moisture vapor permeable materials have been developed for different purposes. For example, these materials can be used in filtration and separation. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,582, for example, there is disclosed a method of forming a microporous membrane that uses a process of ultraviolet irradiation to form microsphereulites, followed by a thermally-induced phase separation, yielding microporous membranes that have improved flow and mechanical properties. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,926, Wu et al. disclose a method of making a cloth-like microporous laminate of a non-woven fibrous web and thermoplastic film having air and moisture vapor permeability with liquid-barrier properties.
Other manufacturing processes for production of relevant microporous films are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,507; 3,310,505; 3,607,793; 3,812,224; 4,247,498 and 4,466,931. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,655, Hoge teaches a process for manufacturing a highly porous thermoplastic film formed by cold drawing a film of a synthetic thermoplastic orientative polymer, such as high-density polyethylene, admixed with a coated inorganic filler. The highly porous thermoplastic film is produced by first casting a film of a blend of the polymer-coated inorganic filler mixture, cooling the film to a temperature of 70° C. and cold stretching the film mono-axially or bi-axially to develop the desired void volume and surface ruptures per unit area, thereby obtaining a resin content (by weight) per cubic centimeter of final product of about 0.18 to about 0.32 gm/cc.
The coated inert inorganic filler and the molten polymer are blended together to form a homogeneous mixture in a suitable mixing extruder. The molten mixture is extruded through a die with an opening from 0.006 inches to 0.010 inches in size. The blend is cold stretched mono-axially or bi-axially, preferably in a station provided with a set of grooved rollers. The groove pattern of the rolls is generally of a sinosoidal wave pattern, wherein the film is stretched in a manner to affect uniform stretching between contact points of the material to produce a material of larger dimension in the stretching direction.
Disadvantageously, however, the manufacturing processes of microporous film products according to the prior art methods are too complicated and too expensive to be generally accepted. Furthermore, many operating factors, such as temperature, stretching ratios, film thickness, starting materials etc., affect the microporous size of the final products, and thus result in variations of the quality of the microporous film products. In addition, the filler added to the microporous film products according to the prior art methods is a source of environmental pollution. Furthermore, most of the film products according to the prior art methods are opaque due to the multiple phases of the film products that result from the addition of fillers.
When food has, heretofore, been cooked at home, the food has been wrapped in a wrapping film for home use, or was packed and sealed in an air or moisture impermeable bag. This is heated in a microwave oven. Moisture contained in the food evaporates, and the bag is thus burst by internal pressure. Moreover, when the film products according to the prior art methods are used to form a food-packaging bag, some of the fillers may contaminate the food within the bag, which results in unpleasant odors. Another disadvantage of the film products according to the prior art methods is that they have poor resistance to alcohol and oil.